Aladdin
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: This is my version of Aladdin. U wanna know y Aladdin? No one does Aladdin. Anyway this was cowritten with Katy Random. PEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of Aladdin. U wanna know y Aladdin? No one does Aladdin. Anyway this was cowritten with Katy Random**

* * *

**Eddie pov**

I am running from some guards. They have swords.

"Stop thief!" one yelled.

"I'll have your head as a trophy" another yelled. All I did was steal bread. Is that really worth this? I jumped off the building I was on. I kinda ran into another bulding but I was ok.

"There he is" a guards yelled.

"You won't get away so easy!" another yelled.

"You think that was easy? I almost died" I yelled grabbing onto my bread. Some ladies giggled. I gave my charming grin. One handed me a blanket and I put it over my head.

"You two go this way and I'll go that way!" a guard yelled. I ducked my head down.

"Getting into trouble a little early aren't we?" one asked.

"You are only in trouble if you get caught" I said. Someone grabbed the back of my shirt. A guard.

"Got ya" he said.

"I'm in trouble" I said. The man started to scramble. My monkey Alfie had jumped on his head.

"Perfect timing" I said. He made a monkey noise.

"Let's go" I said taking him off the mans head. I ran into another guard. He was fat. I turned around and started running through houses, streets, just everywhere.

The guards were yelling "Thief, scoundral, street rat". Very flattering names. I saw Alfie had grabbed someone's necklace.

"Alfie!" I scolded dragging him along. He then jumped on someone swallowing a sword and took it out of his mouth. He kinda choked. Alfie swung the sword at the guards. I slightly chuckled.

"He has a sword" one guard said.

"You idiot! We all do!" the main guard yelled. Alfie dropped it then we ran again. We stopped in and alley and sat. I split the bread in half and gave it to Alfie. I was about to eat when I saw these two kids. I sighed and looked at Alfie. He saw where I was looking and bit into his bread. I went over to the little kids and bent down. They held onto each other.

"Take it" I said giving out my bread. The girl took it. She tore off a piece and gave the rest to her brother. I smiled and walked away. I saw Alfie put a hand on his hip and give his bread. He crawled over towards me. I saw some parade in the street. Oh just another rich guy wanting to marry the princess.

Those kids I gave my bread to ran into the streets. They almost got hit with the horse. The guy took out a whip and almost hit them. I grabbed it before it could.

"Let go" the guy snarled.

"You know if I was as rich as you I would but some manners" I spat. The guy moved the whip making me fall in a mud puddle. Alfie fell with me.

"Look at that Alfie not every day you see a horse with two asses" I said. The guy looked at me.

"Your nothing but a worthless street rat" he said going through the castle gates. I was about the lunge at him when the gates closed.

"Let's go" I said to Alfie. We then went to our home.

How are people so judgemental?

**Patricia pov**

I was in my room with my tiger, Joy. She curled up at my feet. The door opened. A servant.

"The new prince wannabe here?" I asked flipping through a magazine.

"Yes, princess" the guy said. I stood up. This should be fun. I went into the throne room and saw the new guy. Wow he looks cocky. Dad left us alone.

"Princess" the guy said.

"Wass up?" I asked. He moved closer to me and held my waist. I don't like this. The guy jumped. I saw Joy behind playing with a piece of fabric. I looked and saw she had bitten some of the guys pants off. I laughed. The guy realeased me and stormed off.

"Good luck marrying her off!" I heard him yell at dad.

"Um well" dad faltered.

"I have never been so humiliated in my life" grumpy pants said. Dad's gonna be pissed. Joy curled around my leg.

"Good job" I said.

"Patricia" I heard dad call. I rolled my eyes. Dad came through. His pointy face looked extra pointy. Before he could get to me Joy jumped in front and growled. Dad stepped back a little. He tried to pull the guys pants from Joy's mouth. She just growled and went towards me.

"This is why he stormed off?" dad asked.

"Joy, was just playing with that self obsorbed stupid prince. Weren't you, Joy?" I said petting my tiger. Dad didn't look amused.

"You need to-" he said before I cut him off.

"Try better. Yes I know" I said. He sighed. He is just SO disappointed in me.

It's kinda funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my lovelies. Katy Random wrote this chapter. She's a great writer and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

All I want for my birthday is to be free not trapped in this palace. I looked at Joy my tiger and sighed. "Will you help me get out?" Joy nodded as I got on my scarf around my head to hide my face.

Then I went out to my terrace, my dad didn't think it though when he put me in this room because on the edge of my terrace to be a small jump then I can get to the outside. Joy followed me to the edge "I'll be back soon good luck."

Then I slipped down the wall and into town. I walked around until I found a fruit stand I was starving so I walk up to the stand not knowing any better and grabbed and apple and walked away.

"Stop thief." The stand owner yelled grabbing the apple from my hand. Luckily before I was taken away a boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes, ripped clothes and a monkey can up and saved me.

"I'm so sorry; my sister has a condition where she takes things like little kid." He said as the monkey hopped up around to vender and took hand full of apples and put them in a bag that he pulled from the hat.

"Right sis?" "Um yea, a banana, apples, peaches!"I yelled trying to play along. He looked at us and apologized surprisingly. "Come on we have to get out of here." He whispered in my ear as he pulled my into an ally.

"Who are you?" I asked as we walked up some stair he motioned me towards. "I'm Eddie the street rat." He chuckled "This is Alfie." As he pulled the bag away from the monkey and handed me one of the apples. "It's nice to meet you but you're a weasel."I said trying not to give myself away.

Alfie tried to eat one of the apples when ever Eddie grabbed it no knowing it was almost in Alfie's mouth. I laughed at him as Alfie sat down with his little arms crossed as her pouted.

"Do you want to see something cool?" he asked as he got up and pulled down curtain to reveal the palace at night is was so beautiful I had never seen the palace at night since I was always in it so it was the most amazing thing I have ever seen.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Wouldn't it be amazing to live there?" He asked as he sat down. "Um, yea it would be but I feel like it you would get lonely." I explained trying not to give myself away. "I guess it would be better than having to steal everything I eat."He said as he took another bite of his apple. "Yea, I guess." I muttered under my breath.

**Eddie's POV**  
I look at the girl I helped at the market and stared into her big beautiful green eyes. The way her soft auburn hair covered her left eye made me fall apart. I was taking in her beauty when soldiers kicked down my door and one of them yelled "There he is he kidnapped the princess. Get and make sure the princess is ok." "What Princess?" I asked as I got picked up and handcuffed.

The girl pulled of her hood to reveal her face it was Princess Patricia. My jaw dropped as I was pulled away. Alfie's eyes widened and he climbed out the window to safety.

"Stop! Don't take him away! I will be talking to my father about and all of you will get fired." Patricia yelled as she pulled on the leader. "I'm sorry my princess but it's under the order of Rufus. I can't disobey him." He said as he picked up Patricia and threw her open his shoulder carrying her back to the palace as the dragged me along with her. I was walked to the back of the palace while Patricia was carried into the palace. They unhooked my chains then pushed me into a cellar.

It was dark and made of cold stone. The stones were a dark gray color with some brown speckles of some that I'm going to pretend is mud. The guards pulled me over to a different room that had a sleeping or dead man in the corner. They chained me to the wall and left. I don't think the street rat Eddie can get out of this problem. I wonder if Princess Patricia is trying to get me out now.

**Patricia's POV**  
I stomped into the main corridor trying to find my father's stupid assistant Rufus Zeno and his annoying Slimeball of a bird Jerome. I looked around the corner to find him closing some sort of door in the wall Jerome walked out whispering something too him that I couldn't understand from my distance. It didn't seem like anything important so I focused on my reason to talk to him and marched over to him.

"RUFUS! Why did you have the guards take away that boy from the market place?"I asked. "Well my princess, he kidnapped you and I just want you to stay safe. He shall be executed into the morning." Oh my god this is my entire fault. I hate my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter!**

* * *

**Patricia pov**

I stared intensly at Rufus.

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Well my princess, it's for the best" he said. I looked at him and stomped towards the huge palace doors. Soldiers stood in my way.

"MOVE!" I exclaimed.

"Don't let her leave" Rufus said. I shot daggers at him then stomped to my bedroom. I saw Joy waiting for me. She was laying down on my rug. She stood up when she saw me. I smiled a little and went onto the terrace. I looked over the side of the terrace. There were soldiers now. I sighed and sat in a longue chair.

"Do you like it here, Joy?" I asked my tiger. She purred. I sighed.

"I don't. I wanna be free" I said. She hissed and swatted at some bug. I smiled and sighed. I heard my bedroom door open.

"Patricia" my dad exclaimed. I sighed and pretended not to hear him. He stood in front of me.

"Hi dad" I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Dad I wasn't kidnapped I went out on my own" I said.

"What did he do to you?" he asked. Did he not hear what I just said?

"Dad I'm fine" I promised.

"He probably wanted to hold you for money. He's a street rat" he said. I stood up.

"No he's not" I said.

"Patricia he wanted you hurt" he said.

"No he didn't" I said.

"Then why did he have your face covered? Unless he wanted to hide you" he asked.

"I had it covered" I said. He got an odd quiet.

"What is going on with you Patricia?" he asked. "I want to make my own decisions" I said.

"I'm sorry but this is your life. I don't wanna do this but your grounded" he said. What does he mean grounded? I'm already trapped here.

"Fine" I said.

"You shouldn't have even been out of your room. It's past ten o'clock" he said. I rolled my eyes. Captian curfew. He left my bedroom. I saw soldiers just before he closed the door.

A prisoner in my own house.

**Eddie pov**

She was the princess. She was beautiful enough to be one. I heard a familiar noise. Alfie. He was way up high in the dungeon.

"Down here" I hissed. He crawled down and stood in front of me.

"Help me get out of these" I said gesturing to my shakles. He did an impression of what I guess was Patricia then one of the guards.

"She was worth it" I said. He shook his head then took out a bobby pin to undo the shakles.

"I won't be seeing her anymore. I'm a street rat" I said. He made some monkey noise.

"Anyway theres a law. She has to marry a prince. She deserves a prince" I continued. He undid my locks then went back to standing in front of me.

"I'm stupid" I said.

"Your only stupid if you give up boy" a voice said. That dead old guy wasn't dead. He hobbled over.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A prisoner like yourself but together we can be more" he said simply.

"I'm listening" I said.

"There is a cave. Full of wonders and treasures. Maybe even enough to keep your princess happy" he said then turned away.

"The law says only a prince" I said.

"Have you ever heard of the golden rule? Whoever has the gold makes the rules" he said.

"Why would you share this with me?" I asked.

"I need a young body with strong legs to go in after it" he said.

"One problem it's out there and were kinda in here" I said gesturing around me.

"Things aren't always what they seem" he said. He then hobbled over to a wall and pushed on it. A crawlspace.

What am I gonna get into?

**Patricia pov**

"Let me out!" I exclaimed banging on my door. I know I'm not getting out but why not annoy some people in the process.

"I know you hear me!" I yelled.

"Were sorry princess but you can't leave" a guard said.

"Sorry my ass" I murmered going to my balconey. I looked over the side. Maybe I could slip out again. Guards. Damn. I wonder who made this up. Dad or Rufus.

It's like Rufus has dad under his control. And he has this weird bird. It squaks weird. It's kinda like how people go "goo goo ga ga" when they wanna be a baby. Like very fake. He always has this attitude. Rufus is just weird overall.

When my mom died he was with her. Dad didn't even question him if it was his fault. I am positive he did something. I do not believe that attacked story. He's hiding something. He is just crazy and I don't trust him. Espically now since he is killing slimeball sorry Eddie. It's weird how they thought I was kidnapped. Did they assume it?

It's weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie pov**

We sneaked out of the dungeons out to feel the cool air. The old guy and I snuck away from all the guards. We walked for what felt like ever. Sand stung my feet. Alfie was to lazy to walk himself so he's riding on my shoulders. Stupid monkey. The old guy took me to this mound of sand. He threw something at it and it grew huge and looked like a lion. Oh my god.

"Find the lamp and touch nothing else." the old guy hissed. I nodded and went in. It was covered in jewels and riches. I made sure Alfie stay on my shoulder. I walked deeper and deerer into the cave. I found the lamp and took it from the pedastool. Nothing happened.

"We did it Alfie." I said looking at my shoulder. No Alfie. Oh no. The cave started rumbling. I looked around.

"Alfie, put that down!" I snapped. He had a ruby. He held it close. The cave started to collapse. I grabbed Alfie, the lamp and ran. We got to one point. Lava. A river of lava. I stopped trying to find something. Nothing. Looks like the end. Something slipped under my feet.

A carpet? It went in the air. No way. It flew dodging debris and other methods of torture. I got to the end almost. The carpet snagged on a rock. That forced me to hand onto a cliff part. The old guy had turned into a still old but younger guy. The carpet struggled. I handed the old guy the lamp.

"Help me!" I said. "Not a chance." He said taking it. I was slipping. Suddenly the lamp knocked out of his hand. Alfie.

"NO!" the guy yelled.

After that my mind just went blank.

**Rufus pov**

That stupid monkey. The cave had swallowed up the boy. I walked away with my bird, Jerome on my shoulder.

"Well that sucked." he said.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"I'm just saying." he protested.

"Why don't you just shut up?" I asked finally getting back to the dumb palace. I was prepared to walk to the lair.

"Rufus!" the princesses annoying voice said. I rolled my eyes and turned.

"Yes Princess?" I asked.

"I command you to release Eddie." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry. I can't princess." I said.

"Oh yes you can. I outrank you." she said. She gets on my last nerves. She hates being a princess and doesn't deserve a throne. Stupid brat.

"No. Your father was so angry at his actions he made the execution tonight." I lied. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I hate you!" she screamed then stomed off.

"Brat." Jerome said.

"She'll be out of the way soon enough." I said.

"Ooh your getting evil. I like that." Jerome said.

The princess won't know what hit her.

**Patricia pov**

Can't I just be happy? Is that too much to ask. Just something happy. I get a friend and he gets murdered! I ust want everything normal. I plopped back on my bed. I could feel something fuzzy lay on my legs.

"Go away Joy!" I snapped. She crawled over and laid by my face. I sighed adn looked at her. She looked so innocent. I started petting her fur and she purred.

"You know what I would wish if magic existed? To be free." I said.

I can only dream.


End file.
